Adventure Florida
Adventure Florida is a CBBC television programme in which four British children and four US children take part in a summer camp in Florida at which they learn about environmental issues and saving the world's wildlife from extinction. They also learn about how animals live and the difficulties they face in life Some animals they saw were - Dolphins, Manatees, Sharks and Lions. The 8 children and the adults stayed together at Mzinga Lodge. The Necklace Each day there is a different topic like reptiles and a different word for the day such as confidence or teamwork. Whoever the team leaders think has achieved the word for the day gets to wear the necklace and enjoy a special experience (linked with the topic of the day) with someone of their choice. These are experience are incredibly unique and are often once in a life time experience. If two people win the necklace then they both have the special experience. * Day One- Alex (Strength and Endurance) * Day Two- Adrianna (Listening) * Day Three- Warren (Teamwork) * Day Four- Claire (Patience) * Day Five- Warren (Responsibility) * Day Six- Brian and Claire (Teamwork) * Day Seven- Ally (Pride) * Day Eight- Chris (Opposite Day) * Day Nine- Ally (Communication) * Day Ten- Chris (Caring) * Day Eleven- Cori (Self-Confidence/ Inner Confidence) * Day Twelve- Claire (Peace) * Day Thirteen- Chris & Alex (Passion) * Day Fourteen- No-one-The necklace was not done on this day. * Day Fifteen (Final Challenge)-Warren (presentation of animal) Episodes * Episode 1 - The 4 kids from the UK meet the 4 kids from the US. They find out what's in store for them over the next 3 weeks and learn about the Necklace. * Episode 2 - The 8 new friends come face to face with the first of many animals they will meet during their trip. * Episode 3 - The group meet the most famous of all the reptiles in Florida when they go canoeing on a "gator river". * Episode 4 - The group have an early start and they also experience meeting the ocean's most feared predator. * Episode 5 - The friends meet the manatees and get to feed and experience them. * Episode 6 - The group learn how to become animal trainers and take part in a competition to test their team work and their ability to use a GPS system. * Episode 7 - The group have an early start. They learn that they are going to meet big cats. * Episode 9 - The group come face to face with the dolphins. * Episode 10 - The group of friends learn about reptiles and find out which animal they've got to research. * Episode 11 - The group get to go into a shark cage in Orlando. * Episode 12- The group head South into the Everglades (into the swamp) in alligator territory where they plant orchids. They also hear tales from a member of the Seminole Indian tribe (Jay Aseola). They also go to Florida Keys. * Episode 13- The kids clean up the beach in Florida Keys and go snorkelling off the manigrow at the tip of the Everglades. * Episode 14 The children are in the Gulf of Mexico in (Florida Keys) where they group see barracudas in the wild. * Episode 15- It's the final day for the group as they say goodbye to their friends and Mzinga Lodge, however there is still on more challenge - who has put together the best presentation? Links * Category:CBBC shows Category:Past Shows